Wildmon! Gotta Catch Em All!
by MarioSonicEpic123
Summary: What happens when the Wild Kratt gang gets transported into pokemon? (Note : This is my first fanfiction,so enjoy! xD x3 xP. Koki is in the story too,but I couldn't fit her in the Character section. T T)
1. It All Began

This is my first Fan fiction,ENJOY! :D It was just a normal day in the Tortuga HQ. Chris and Martin were ready for a new adventure. "Alright! Where will we go in the world?" Martin asked. "We can go anywhere!" Chris said joyfully. Koki came in. "Guys,I found a strange circular portal coming towards us." She explained. "It's not anything known on earth!" "What!?" Both Chris and Martin screamed. "Jimmy,try to drive us away from it!" Chris asked. "I'm on it!" Jimmy went to try to pull the Tortuga away from the portal,but it was too late. Everyone got sucked in. "WAHHHHH!" was their last words before being sucked in.  
To Be Continued... (This was my first fanfic. Enjoy. What will happen next? Find out after this.)


	2. Entering The Pokemon Universe!

Soon,the gang was in an open field. "Agh,where are we?" Martin looked around. Suddenly,a Pikachu crawled onto Chris' head. "What in the world is that?" Martin asked,pointing at the Pikachu. "I don't know,it's nothing our life list!" Suddenly the Pikachu shocked Chris and Martin. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chris and Martin fell. "Uh,guys.." Jimmy stuttered. "What Jimmy?" Everyone asked. "I think we're in...POKEMON!" Jimmy screamed. "Poke-What now?" Koki asked. Jimmy sat down on the grass,looking worried. "Pokemon. It's a game where you raise these little things called pokemon and train with them to be the very best." Martin and Chris looked confused. "Say what? So this is a pokemon,huh?" Chris asked,pointing at a pikachu. Jimmy nodded. "Yeah,that's a pikachu. It's like a mouse but it can zap people with electricity." "Hey! I tracked down a town. Maybe they can tell us what we need to do!" Koki exclained. And so,our heroes began on their journey. Zach came out of the shadows. "You may run now Wild Rats,but I will take over this world,and use these Poke-thingys to take over the world! Mwahahahahaha!"  
To be continued... 


	3. Starter Choosing

The Kratt Crew had just made it to Aspertia City (This is in Unova, by the way.)

There was a woman dressed in a lab coat with brown hair.

Martin went to go talk to her. "Excuse me,do you happen to know where we are?"

The lady in the lab coat replied as soon as Martin finished. "You are in Aspertia City. Will you all follow me, please?" Martin went back to gang and whispered, "Should we follow her? She's someone we barely know!" Chris replied. "Well, we might as well. We have nowhere else to go."

The Kratt Gang followed her into a labrotory with 3 pokeballs. "We need people to help us complete the pokedex." "Pokedex?" Chris and Martin asked. The lady replied. "Yes, this device is for scanning pokemon to see what they are." The lady said, as she picked up a pokeball and pointed it at the gang.

"So,will you help us complete the pokedex?" Chris and Martin nodded. "Sure! Of course we'll help!" The lady smiled. "Alright! I'm professer Juniper, the professer of Pokemon in this reigon."

Professer Juniper took out 3 pokeballs. "You can choose Tepig, The fire type starter, Oshawott, The water type starter, or Snivy, The grass type starter." Professer Juniper sent them all out. "Aw cool!" Chris and Martin exclaimed. "Wait,there are only 3 pokemon,but there are 5 of us,how will this work?" Aviva added. "Ah, don't worry. We have more starters for everyone to choose." Professer Juniper said. "Oh, Okay." "I'll choose first!" Martin said. "Well,my favorite color is blue,so I choose oshawott!" He said,taking it's pokeball. "Alright. Here are more pokeballs and your pokedex." Professer juniper gave them to him.

"Chris,you choose next!" Exclaimed Martin. "Alright...Hmm." Chris thought. "I choose Snivy!" Professer Juniper gave him everything.

Then everyone else chose. Jimmy chose tepig, Aviva chose oshawott, and Koki chose Snivy. "Have a safe journey!" "Thanks!" They all said. They soon left the lab, beggining their pokemon journey. 


End file.
